The technological complexity of communications equipment has increased dramatically over the past several decades. As users become more sophisticated, there is a growing need to communicate large amounts of data between various users. This is particularly true of tactical aircraft. Real-time information to the cockpit (“RTIC”) provides real-time situation data to a pilot, allowing the pilot to asses situations as they unfold and respond to real-time opportunities. Because pilots, and those coordinating their operations, have increased situational awareness, the efficiency and success of missions are increased.
Currently, real-time data is transmitted from ground locations to tactical aircraft and their pilots via data links (JTIDS), direct broadcast links (TRAP/TDDS), weapons video links (AGM-130/Walleye) and the Improved Data Modem (IDM). Each of these communications systems employed presents severe limitations for data transfer to and from a tactical aircraft. The broadcast links are one-way, thus preventing effective communication by the pilot with operations, ground units or other aircraft. Additionally, one-way broadcast technologies do not allow other units to dynamically request and pull data from the tactical aircraft. Other systems, based on UHF technology, are limited to line-of-sight communications. Low terrain often blocks low-elevation-angle, line-of-sight, direct communications with these tactical aircraft. This is particularly dangerous for units that are “hunkered down” for self-protection and require expeditious air support.
Current military satellite technologies, which overcome many of the problems associated with line-of-sight, also present limitations. Global Broadcast Satellite (“GBS”), a system of direct broadcast technology, is currently used to provide tactical data to aircraft. However, a GBS systems cannot be effectively integrated into small tactical aircraft. Moreover, Military SATCOM systems are currently oversubscribed and lack sufficient bandwidth to accommodate significant data traffic increases. Thus, it is not practical to support thousands of individual tactical units over the existing Military SATCOM architecture.
Current systems of providing real-time data to tactical units also present significant budgetary and weight limitations. Launching additional satellites to increase bandwidth is expensive, as is developing transceivers to work with new satellite networks. Additionally, military off-the-shelf transceivers are bulky and cannot be easily adapted to small and agile fighter jets.
Therefore, there is a need to investigate the feasibility of using commercial satellite communication systems to provide an affordable, over-the-horizon (OTH), two-way, voice and data communication capability for tactical fighters as a means to augment current communication capabilities.